


Macchiatriste

by vegap1k



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegap1k/pseuds/vegap1k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« C'est comme du café macchiato, mais triste.<br/>- T'es fier de ta nouvelle invention ?<br/>- <i>Putain</i>, ouais. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macchiatriste

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Guillermo Del Toro, Legendary Pictures.
> 
> J'aime bien les scientifiques en _noir_ dans leur tête. Bonne lecture !

Ça vint pas tout de suite.

De prime abord c'est l'allégresse. Ça vient _après_ … Quand elle retombe, la joie du triomphe. Quand les murs s'effondrent, quand tout se casse la gueule. Quand elles retombent, les larmes. Plus heureuses d'avoir sauvé le monde. Juste tristes. D'avoir frôlé l'Apocalypse. Ils ont perdu des frères, des sœurs d'armes.

Eux ils sont là… A boire du café.

« J'ai beau rajouter du lait en pagaille ça me semble toujours aussi _foutrement_ amer. »  
« Mets du sucre. »  
« J'aime pas ça. »  
« Alors te plains pas que c'est dégueulasse. »

Newt voulait pas de glucose, ça assortissait pas son spleen de rockstar poète. Et Doc Gottlieb avec ses grosses lunettes rondes, à côté, mâchouillait sec du noir aussi.

C'était ça le tuant. Les _tués_. Le deuil ne leur allaient guère au teint.

« Le patron aurait pas apprécié qu'tu chiales dans ton café. »

Pas drôle mais ils rirent. Gentiment, un peu connement. Sourires-cimetières et les souvenirs malpolis qui défoncent la porte sans toquer. Assis là, quelque part.

Ils _pleurèrent_.


End file.
